<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human by ASimpleSimp6505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965552">Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleSimp6505/pseuds/ASimpleSimp6505'>ASimpleSimp6505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Bulimia, Bullying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Teen Angst, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleSimp6505/pseuds/ASimpleSimp6505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna Kiwatari was disliked my most everyone in her school. She would be bulled for her body and traumatic experiences. She thought she'd live a miserable high school life until a gentle monster came into her life to give her the love she thought she'd never receive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What a pig..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can she stand to look like that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why doesn't she just lose weight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I heard she was born all fat like that..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ew! I couldn't live with myself, being that size!"</em>
</p><p>     This was all Yuna heard all day, every day. Whenever she walked through the halls of Shiratorizawa Academy. All she ever heard were her classmates making comments about her weight. Her short and chubby body, caramel toned skin, and white-blonde hair had always made her stick out like a sore thumb. She was constantly bullied for being bigger than most girls. The sad part was, she wasn't even that big. It's not like she was obese or anything, just a bit on the thick side. But that didn't matter to her classmates. She wasn't thin and that was all they needed to torment her.</p><p>     Yuna sat at her desk, looking out the window and waiting for class to start. She sighed as she could hear her female classmates snickering and making comments about Yuna under their breath. She wanted to run from them, but she knew those words would follow her, just said by different people. The bullying only got worse in high school, being that Yuna's bullies were attractive girls and got some of the boys at their school to join in on it. At this point, Yuna had concluded that they only bullied her because they were bored.</p><p>     "Hey, Kiwatari-san!", a girl in Yuna's class said while walking up to the chubby girl. "What is it, Ohara-san?", Yuna said with a sigh. She knew this girl, Hana Ohara, was going to try and pull something on Yuna. She always did. "What are you doing this weekend?", Hana said, twirling her shiny silver hair on her index finger. "Nothing.", Yuna said bluntly, hoping if she gave off the right energy, Hana would get bored and leave her alone. "Figures <em>you</em> wouldn't be doing anything.", she said in a snide tone. "Well since you're not doing anything, why don't you hang out with us tomorrow!", Hana said with the fakest smile Yuna had ever seen. Yuna wanted to deny Hana's fake offer, but she couldn't. She knew if she didn't play along, Hana would pull something much worse and in front of other people.</p><p>     "Fine.", Yuna said, turning back to the window. "Wait a minute, Kiwatari-san! You don't even know when and where, and you already agreed to it? Man, you must really be starved for human interaction. Anyway, meet me in Gym #2 at, erm, 1:00. Deal?", Hana asked, knowing that Yuna basically had to say yes. "I already said 'fine'", Yuna said. Hana let out a small annoyed growl. "Pig...", she whispered under her breath as she turned her heel and walked back to her friends.</p><p>     Class started and ended like it always would. Yuna sat by on her own when lunch came, as always. Her days were always lonely. No one bothered to speak to her, not in a friendly way, that is. They would just make the occasional passing comment about how if she eats anymore, she'll pop like a balloon. But that's okay. Yuna doesn't eat that much anymore. Yuna had stopped eating lunch for that exact reason. Breakfast too. And she didn't <em>exactly</em> eat dinner.</p><p>     Then the end of the school day had ended as quickly as it had arrived. As Yuna was heading to the bus stop to go home, she thought about what Hana had in store for her tomorrow. "<em>Maybe she'll go easy on me this time..."</em>, Yuna thought, sitting at the bus stop. She pulled her phone out and opened her messages. She didn't talk to anyone but mom, dad, and her friend Mai from middle school. She didn't talk to Mai as much since they didn't go to the same school anymore, but they still talked now and again. Yuna often wondered if she would get bullied as much if she had a friend by her side. She sighed as she heard the bus pull up in from of her. She got up and got on the bus. There weren't many people on the bus, certainly not any other students. Shiratorizawa had dorms where the students could live. Yuna chose not to live in the dorms since she knew she'd be stuck with the girls she knew would bully her.</p><p>     As the bus arrived at Yuna's apartment building, Yuna started to feel a wave of safety, the same one she would always feel when she got home. As she walked up to her apartment door, she could hear her mom talking loudly on the phone, probably to some family member. She unlocked the door and walked into her house.</p><p>     "Hey, mom! I'm home.", she said happily. Her mother nodded and continued to talk on the phone. Yuna's mother was one of the few people who didn't criticize Yuna's looks. She would wrong for two reasons. For one, Yuna was her daughter, the one person she was supposed to love unconditionally, regardless of looks. Secondly, Yuna's mom wasn't that skinny herself. She knew how it felt to be body-shamed and she wouldn't wish it ono anyone, especially not her daughter.</p><p>     Yuna walked through the living room and into her room. She put her schoolbag down by the door and laid on her back on her bed. As she stared at the ceiling, she went through the possibilities of what could the next day.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Yuna stood outside the gym doors, wondering what Hana had in store for her. It was too late for her to turn back now, so she sighed and knocked on the gym doors. Yuna had hoped the Hana had just faked her out and no one would be there. If that was the case, she could just go home after this.</p><p>     To Yuna's surprise, one of Hana's friends opened the gym door. "Oh look, the pig's here.", she said before going back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. Yuna sighed and opened the door herself to see Hana and her friends sitting on the gym floor in a circle, snacks and soda in the middle of them. "Oh hey, Kiwatari-san! ~", Hana said, waving from her spot in the circle.</p><p>     Yuna was a bit confused. This wasn't what she expected at all. She thought she would be getting humiliated in front of the whole school of something, not having a pseudo party with them in the gym. The smallest glimmer of hope flashed across Yuna's mind. Was Hana finally giving up on making Yuna's life hell? She tried not to get her hopes up while walking over to the circle of girls.</p><p>     "Hey Ohara-san. What's going on here?", Yuna asked, trying to be cautious. "Well, we're having a party, of course! My boyfriend is on the basketball team and he lent me the key to the gym for a little while. We decided to have some fun for a bit! Come on, come sit with us!", Hana said with a smile on her face. Yuna looked at the girls around her. The same girls who would bully her and get the whole school to bully along with them. Were they really changing their ways and letting Yuna join in on the fun? Yuna took a seat cautiously between Hana and one of her friends.</p><p>     Yuna sat with the circle of girls silently. They seemed to be engaged in their own conversation. Maybe this was their plan, to make Yuna feel alienated from a group of people. She still wasn't sure. She just silently took a sip of some cherry cream soda that was in the snack pit in the middle of the circle.</p><p>     "Hey Yuna, you ever play 7 minutes in Heaven?", Hana asked. Yuna shook her head. "Go figure. Do you at least know how to play?", Hana said, her tone becoming less friendly. "Y-yeah...", Yuna said. “Good.”, Hana said, pulling out a glass jar with scraps of paper. The other girls in the circle got quiet, say for a few stray giggles.</p><p>     “Okay girls! You know how this works. If your name is pulled, you have to go to the supply room and make out, no exceptions! And you can’t come out unless 7 minutes have gone by.”, Hana said. Yuna was familiar with this game, but she had never played. No one wanted to let her play with them. Not like she ever got invited to events where 7MiH would be played.</p><p>     “Ok, who’s going in first?”, Hana said, dipping her hand into the jar, taking out a scrap of paper. “Fuyumi-chan and... Megumi-chan!”, Hana said. The two girls names that were called started squeal excitedly. They both got up and headed over to the gym’s supply room and closed the door. “7 minutes... start!”, Hana said, starting a timer on her phone.</p><p>     The time went by quickly, everyone hearing things knock around in the supply room. When they heard Hana’s phone go off, she got up to check on her friends. Yuna could see that Hana was whispering something into the supply room, then all three came running back.</p><p>    “Man, you guys must have been up to something! What happened to you guys?”, Hana said with a laugh. Fuyumi and Megumi looked tired and a bit sweaty. “Whatever, Hana-chan. Let’s just get tot the next turn.”, Fuyumi said, taking her seat in the circle. Hana day back down as well and pulled two more names.</p><p>     “Oh, looks like I’m going in! And who’s it with... Kiwatari-san...”, Hana said , her smile receding. Yuna could hear the giggle of Hana’s friends. She thought Hana would make some excuse as to why she couldn’t and wouldn’t go to that room with Yuna, but to her surprise, Hana gave very little resistance and stood up immediately and started heading to the supply room. "Aren't you coming, Kiwatari-san? You're lucky you got to do this with someone as pretty with me!", Hana said.</p><p>      If things weren't hard for Yuna to believe before, they were impossible for her to believe now. This girl who would torment her daily now had no qualms with making out with her now. Yuna got up and slowly walked to the supply room where Hana was waiting. "You first. ~", Hana said with wink. Yuna tried to shake it off as nothing, but it made her feel a good bit uncomfortable. But, she knew she couldn't back out this now. Yuna opened the door to the dark supply room, walked in and...</p><p>
  <em>Splat!</em>
</p><p>     Yuna was suddenly hit in the head with a big plastic tub and covered in a rancid smelling liquid. Before she could even process what she was covered in or the fact that her head was throbbing in pain, Hana started laughing. "Wow, I can't believe you <em>actually </em>fell for that! I mean, only a dumbass pig like you would think a normal human like me would even touch you!", Hana said between laughter, her friends coming to look at the scene. Yuna looked down at her clothes and her hair covered in a foul smelling and discolored liquid. She could feel the tears starting to plague her eyes, both from the horrible smell and the fact that she let Hana humiliate her again. It was moments like this when she felt more than useless. Like she was less than nothing. Just a toy for Hana's, no, the world's entertainment. Yuna couldn't help but let the tears run down her face, and Hana took notice.</p><p>     "Oh my god, look at her! She crying! Cry, little pig, it's the only time you actually look good!", Hana said, her friends laughing at her terrible joke. Yuna wanted to run as far as she could from the vile girls in front of her, but when she tried, they pushed her to the floor of the supply room. "I don't think so, piggy. You've lived with humans for too long. I think you should stay here where no normal human has to look at you ever again.", Hana said, pulling out a key from her pocket. Yuna's eyes widened as she then realized that Hana intended to lock her here, in the dark with no way out. She tried to get back up, but before she knew it the door was closed, locked, and Yuna was left in the dark, only hearing the sound of Hana and her friends laughing on the other side of the door and the sound of her own sobs as she tried helplessly to open the door.</p><p>     After about 5 minutes, Yuna stopped trying and laid back down on the ground, completely giving into her crying. As the liquid dried on her, the smell only got worse, but she didn't think about that. She didn't think about how long it would probably before someone found her and got her out either. All she could think about was how much of an idiot she was to fall for this. She didn't really think that Hana would start being nice to her, but she still should have done something to prevent this. Now she was sitting a puddle of what she could only assume was vomit in a locked in gym supply closet. "<em>Idiot... idiot... idiot... idiot...</em>", she thought to herself, until she eventually cried herself to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Idiot...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idiot...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idiot...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah! What the hell?!"</p><p>"What's up, Reon? Something wro-oh my god!"</p><p>"What are you jokesters doin' in here?"</p><p>"T-there's a... girl in here..."</p><p>"Woah. Is... she okay?'</p><p>"I-I think so. It looks like she's asleep..."</p><p>"Ugh, she smells like vomit..."</p><p>"Semi-semi, don't say that! This fine lady could be hurt~"</p><p>"'Fine lady'?! Look at her, Tendou, she's a mess!"</p><p>"I think we should go get coach. He might know what to do."</p><p>     Yuna could hear a myriad of voices as she slowly gained conciseness. Her head still hurt from getting hit with the plastic tub and her body still reeked. As her eyes slowly opened, they were met with a pair of wide vermillion eyes piercing hers. She gasped, sat up and scooted to the back of the supply room. The owner of the piercing vermillion eyes, who was sitting on his knees looking down at Yuna, got up and slowly walked over to the scared girl. "Well, hello there. Now now, there's no need to be scared. Can you tell me your name?", he asked, trying to sound calm and reassuring. "Y-Y-Yuna K-Kiwatari...", she said quietly. The red haired boy's eyes somehow got even wider, as if he recognized her or something.</p><p>     "What's going on in here?!", a booming voice say form the doorway of the supply room. The red haired boy quickly turned to look at the owner of the voice and Yuna was wondering who else could wonder into her already hectic day. "There's a girl in the supply room, Coach. We opened the door and she was just... laying there.", said the one named Reon. The older looking man who was apparently the coach walked closer to Yuna. He scrunched his nose with mild disgust, looking down at the houl-smelling girl in front of him.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Y-Yuna Kiwatari..."</p><p>"Are you a student at this school?"</p><p>"Y-yes..."</p><p>"How'd you get here?"</p><p>"Um... some friends... played a prank on me..."</p><p>"Well tell your friends to pull pranks somewhere else next time! Now, get out, we're using this gym right now."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir!"</p><p>     And with that, Yuna finally got to her feet, walked past the coach, and out of the supply room. She looked around to see multiple tall boys around the gym, all staring at her. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as she quickly made her way to the front doors of the gym and walked out.</p><p>    Once she was out of the gym and on her way to the bus stop, Yuna looked around to see if anyone was watching her. As she looked behind her, she saw the same red-haired boy that she woke up to in the supply room. He was watching her walk towards the bus stop with unblinking eyes. "<em>What's he staring at me for? Could he be one of Hana's boys?</em>", Yuna thought, turning back around and continuing towards the bus stop. She wanted to make it home and shower without too much issue.</p><p>     "<em>So that's Yuna Kiwatari... the pig...</em>", Tendou thought to himself. "<em>Huh. Who knew a pig could be so cute? While covered in vomit, no less!</em>", he said a smile spreading across his face. He thought about Yuna a little while longer until his coach yelled at him to come back to practice.</p><p>-----------</p><p> "What in god's name happened to you?!", Yuna's mom said, seeing her daughter walk through the door of their apartment in such a state. "It's nothing, Mom. Just a prank that got outta hand, that's all...", Yuna said with a weak smile. Her mom gave her a disapproving face. She knew this was the work of bullies. She went through something similar when she was in high school. She wanted to confront Yuna about her obvious abuse at school, but she feared that forcing Yuna to talk bout would make her uncomfortable, so she wanted until Yuna came to her with her problems. That way, Yuna would really feel comfortable saying what's wrong.</p><p>     Yuna quickly made her way to her bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower and undressed. As she undressed, she looked in the mirror. The vomit had seeped through her favorite pink cardigan and latched onto her skin. Her long white-blonde hair was now a gross shade of brownish-yellow. She sighed and stepped in the shower, hoping to lose the memory of the day in the hot water.</p><p>     As she put on some comfortable clothes, she thought about watching some anime. She turned on her TV and opened Netflix. "<em>What should I watch today...</em>", Yuna thought scrolling through her list. "<em>Hmm, I still need to watch season 2 of HunterxHunter... let's go with that!</em>", Yuna thought, clicking on HunterxHunter and starting season 2.</p><p>     As Yuna heard the beginning notes of <em>Departure</em>, she felt her troubles melt away. She wished she could stay in this moment forever. No bullies, no chubby body, no worries anywhere. While she knew she couldn't stay like this forever, she found the idea beyond comforting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hello Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Yuna really didn't feel like going to school on Monday, but she also didn't feel like hearing her mom go on about how important education was, so she just grit her teeth and got ready for school. As she walked to the bus stop near her apartment building, she thought about what people would say after Hana had for sure told them about what she did to Yuna on Saturday. They'd all be talking about it and Yuna would have to sit and listen like she always did. She couldn't take it anymore. It was decided. Once she got to school, she would hide somewhere to avoid going to class. She would just have to hope that no one sees and reports her.</p><p>     As she stood at the front entrance of her school, she gave herself a reassuring nod and turned around. She walked around the school campus for a while, looking for a good place to hide for the rest of the day. She finally picked a spot by some nearby sakura trees. She sat down under the tree leaned against the tree, feeling relaxed. As time passed and Yuna heard the bell ring, she started to doze off while under the tree. It was the first time she had ever really felt at ease while at school. She thought she could stay unbothered for at least another 15 minutes until she felt the presence of another person near her.</p><p>     "Ah!", Yuna screamed. She had opened her eyes to two familiar vermillion ones staring at her. "Hello again! Whatcha doin' out here?", the tall red-haired boy asked. Yuna looked up at him with surprised and confused eyes.</p><p>"W-what are you doing here?!", Yuna said, scooting away from him.</p><p>"Hey, I asked you first!", he said with a childish tone. He towered over Yuna, who was still sitting on the ground.</p><p>"Y-you shouldn't be here, you know! You might get in trouble if you're hanging out outside of class.", Yuna said, finally getting to her feet.</p><p>"What, and you won't? You're out here too, Chubby Bunny~ ", He said, a smirk spreading across his face.</p><p>"Wha- don't call me that!", she said with a whine.</p><p>"Call you what, Chubby Bunny?"</p><p>"That! Don't call me Chubby Bunny! My name's Yuna Kiwatari!"</p><p>"I know! We've already met, remember!", he said, walking closer to Yuna.</p><p>     "<em>Oh yeah! He was one of the volleyball players in the gym on Saturday.</em>", Yuna thought. "You know, you look a lot better when you're not soaked with vomit.", he said with a smirk on his face. Yuna rolled her eyes, turned, and walked away. "Hey, where ya goin', Chubby Bunny?!", the red-head said, running after her. Yuna walked as fast as she could trying to get away from him, but he was always quick to follow. She went all around the school grounds, trying to shake him off, but he was in constant pursuit of her with a smile on his face. Yuna had finally had enough of it. "Ugh, will you stop following me?! What's you're problem?!", Yuna screamed at him. "Woah now, Chubby Bunny, a teacher might hear you...", he said with a mocking whisper. </p><p>"I told you not to... oh... I get it. You're with her, aren't you?", Yuna said, her voice quieting down.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I should have known you were working with Ohara-san. I get what you're trying to do. Look, it'd be really convenient for both of us if you just- ", Yuna, started.</p><p>"Who's Ohara-san? Are they one of your "friends"?", the boy said, making finger quotes.</p><p>     "Huh?", Yuna said. She was sure this was just another guy who Hana made bully her. But, apparently, he had no idea who she was. "Hana Ohara. You don't know her?", Yuna asked. "Nope. Am I supposed to?", the red-head asked. "<em>Huh. He could be lying to pull a long one on me. Either way, I don't need to be talking to this guy.</em>", Yuna thought as she started walking away. But of course, the red-head started following her again.</p><p>"You know, you still haven't told me what you're doing out here, Chubby Bunny.~ "</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing."</p><p>"Mm nope, I asked you first!"</p><p>"Ugh... I'm out here because I don't wanna be in class. Now you tell me why <em>you're </em>out here."</p><p>"Oh my god, we have so much in common! I didn't feel like going to class either."</p><p>"Awesome, now leave me alone."</p><p>"Hmm... no!"</p><p>"What?!", Yuna said, stopping and turning to look at him. "I told you what I wanted, now leave me alone!"</p><p>"I don't wanna!", he said, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p>     Yuna groaned. She was starting to regret her decision to skip class. Dealing with Hana would've been easier than dealing with this dude. "You know, you're kinda rude, Chubby Bunny. You haven't even asked my name yet.~ ", the red-head said. "I don't want to know your name. I don't wanna know you at all! I've been trying to get away from you for the past- ", Yuna started, before she was cut off by the redhead's finger covering her mouth.</p><p>     "I am the monster of Shiratorizawa! The amazing middle blocker of the volleyball team! The one, the only, MIRACLE BOY SA-TO-RI TEN-DOU!!!!", he shouted, turning to Yuna looking for a reaction. Yuna's face held a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Well, it wasn't that nice to meet you, Tendou-san. Can you please- ", Yuna started until she was once again cut off, but not by Tendou this time.</p><p>     "What are you two doing outside of class?!", a teacher yelled from a distance. They both turned in surprise. "Oh, great. Now we're screw- huh?! ", Yuna said, realizing that Tendou had grabbed her hand and was pulling her away from the quickly approaching teacher. "Come on, Chubby Bunny! You don't wanna get in trouble, do you?!", he said. Yuna looked into his wide eyes, and then back at the teacher. She would hate to have to explain to her teacher why she skipping class, so she groaned and tightened her grip on Tendou's hand. "Fine. Where are we going?", Yuna said as they both started running. "You'll see, Chubby Bunny.~ " Tendou said with a smile, as they both ran from the teacher yelling at them to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "I think we lost them.", Yuna said in between pants. Her and Tendou had been running for a good 5 minutes and had reached the school's dorms. "Yeah, me too. And even if we didn't, we've reached the hiding spot anyway!", Tendou said, unfazed by running for 5 minutes straight. Yuna looked up at the dorm's entrance. She had never expected them to be so big. Tendou was silently tugging at Yuna's hand, trying to get her to walk into the dorms. "Wait, <em>this </em>is the hiding spot?", Yuna asked, slipping her hand out from Tendou's. "Yep! I've got a room here and my roommates' in class right now, so we're safe!", Tendou said, making his way to the door of the building. "You coming, Chubby Bunny?", Tendou said, the smirk returning to his face.</p><p>     Yuna looked at him, and then behind her. The thought of being caught and reprimanded by a teacher was really not appealing, but neither was being alone with this guy she just met in his dorm room. She had hated being anywhere with guys since the end of middle school. But she knew her mom would hear that she was skipping class if the teacher caught her and that would <em>really</em> ruin her. So Yuna sighed and reluctantly followed Tendou into the dorm building and to his room.</p><p>     Yuna had never been inside a dorm room at Shiratorizawa. It wasn't what she expected, but that was purely because she was staring at a room where two teenage boys lived. The desk to the right of the room was very messy and neither of the beds had been made. Tendou walked into the room and turned to Yuna with an excited expression. "Welcome, Chubby Bunny, to my home!~ ", he said, flashing Yuna a pair of jazz hands. Yuna gave him an unimpressed look and cautiously walked into the room.</p><p>     Tendou realized that the stern Yuna he met a few minutes ago was now silent and kinda worried looking. "So... this is where you stay?", Yuna said, looking around. "Yep! Come here!", Tendou said, sitting down on his bed and motioning Yuna to follow him. Yuna gave him an uncertain look as he continually patted the spot next to him on his bed. After a couple of seconds, she sighed and slowly sat down. "<em>I'm gonna be stuck with this guy at least until lunchtime, so I might as well get comfortable. Besides, if he tries anything, I'll just open the door and run. The door's still unlocked. The door is unlocked. The door is unlocked. The door is unlocked...</em>", Yuna thought.</p><p>     "So, Chubby Bunny, what type of stuff you into?", Tendou said, scooting closer to her. "Why should I tell you?", Yuna said, scooting away from him. Tendou frowned. "You know you're being really rude. And after I went through the trouble of hiding you away in my dorm room. Shameful.", he said, turning and crossing his arms like an upset toddler. Yuna rolled her eyes. "<em>I guess I am being a bit harsh. Still, though, the vibe this guy gives off is weird and kinda annoying. But... he did hide me... maybe I should give him a chance.</em>", Yuna thought, turning to look at him. "Anime.", Yuna said. Tendou turned to look at her in surprise. "Really?! Now we really have something in common! I love anime and manga! What's your favorite genre? I'm a fan of shonen, what about you?", Tendou asked, clearly excited to have found a fellow anime fan. Yuna was a bit taken aback by his eagerness. She remembered when she told Mai that she still watched anime in high school and she said "You still haven't grown out of that yet?". And that was it, no one else would talk to her about anything, much less anime.</p><p>     "I, um, also like shonen and I also like romance anime. My favorite anime is currently My Hero Academia.", Yuna said. Tendou's eyes glowed with excitement as he quickly got up from the bed and went to his desk. He opened the drawer attached to it and pulled out multiple issues of Shonen Jump. "Wow. That's a lot. I'm guessing you buy the new issue every time there's a new one?", Yuna said as Tendou laid his collection on the bed. "Mmhmm! Been buying them since the start of high school. What about you?", Tendou asked. "Oh, I don't really do the whole collecting manga thing. I'm much more of an anime watcher.", Yuna said while looking away, heat rising to her cheeks. It was kinda embarrassing to talk about her interests like this. "Hmm, that's fair. Hey, who's your favorite My Hero character?", Tendou asked, his eyes meeting Yuna's passionately. "Oh, well, I really like Aizawa-sensei.", Yuna said, a smile creeping on her face and the lightest shade of pink seeping through her caramel-toned skin. "Pfft, simp.", Tendou said. "A-Am not!", Yuna stuttered, punching Tendou in the arm.</p><p>     They went on and on with one another, talking about favorite characters and favorite moments. Tendou messed around with Yuna and threatened to spoil what was in the manga, earning him another punch in the arm. Things were fine and eventually the lunch bell rang. Yuna was a bit surprised that they had been talking about anime for that long.</p><p>     “I guess that’s lunch! Hey, you wanna eat with me and my friends?”, Tendou asked, hoping she’d say yes. Yuna frowned. “Oh... I don’t eat lunch.”, Yuna said quietly. Tendou cocked his head to the side with a confused look. “Did you mean you don’t eat lunch at school? Or maybe you don’t eat it in the cafeteria.”, Tendou said, trying to understand. Yuna shook her head. “No, I mean I don’t eat lunch anymore. It just seems like a waste. I mean, you’re already gonna eat dinner at the end of the day, so why ruin your appetite?”, Yuna said, trying to justify skipping meals. “Hmm... I guess.”, Tendou said, getting up and opening the door. “Well if we’re going two different places, I guess we’ll being seeing each other some other time, Chubby Bunny~ “, Tendou said with a smile. Yuna rolled her eyes and walked out the door.</p><p>     “<em>Damn... she’s still hella cute!</em>”, Tendou thought, watching Yuna walk down the dorm hallway with his eyes focused on her thick thighs. His smile faded when her remembered what she told him, that she doesn’t eat lunch. He couldn’t imagine doing that, being that he was an athlete and every meal was very necessary. He knew the whole dinner excuse was bullshit, so he tried to guess what the real reason was. Taking Yuna’s weight into account, he guessed that she didn’t eat because of her size. Or rather people giving her shit because of her size. He remembered that students gave her the wonderful nickname of “pig”, too. That thought made him upset, maybe even a little angry.</p><p>     “<em>Woah. Look at me, getting fired up because of a girl I just met.</em>”, he thought with a chuckle. He walked out of his room and out of the dormitory. As he walked towards the cafeteria, his mind was stuck on the long conversation he and Yuna had about anime. Seeing her bright purple eyes shine with happiness as they talked about the anime they liked. Her puffy cheeks looked good with a smile stretched across them. Remembering them made Tendou feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>”<em>Mm, Chubby Bunny, I might just be catching feelings for you~</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Any Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     As Yuna walked back to her classroom, she lamented about the boy known as Tendou Satori. He seemed happy for no reason. He made fun of Yuna's weight just like others did but weren't as ruthless. He looked kinda weird at first, but Yuna got used to his big eyes and cat-like smile pretty quick. She was most confused by the thing she did while with him. When they were hanging out in his dorm room, she found her heart thumping hard for multiple reasons. For one, she was in a room alone with a boy she had just officially met. The last time she had done that was in middle school and it <em>really</em> didn't end well. It took months for her to feel safe around any male, including her teachers. She and her mom had named it <em>the incident. </em>She still didn't feel good around men, but it was a lot better than how she was in middle school after the incident.</p><p>     The second reason Yuna's heart felt like it was going to explode was due to her excitement, even though she was reluctant to call it excitement. No one at her school had ever bothered to ask her about her interests, so of course, she was a bit skeptical when Tendou asked her what she was into. She still had the sneaking suspicion that Tendou was still with Hana, but hearing the way he talked about his love for Shonen Jump and anime erased those suspicions. The way they went back and forth agreeing and debating certain characters and storylines was exhilarating to Yuna. She smiled while sitting at her desk and staring out the window like she always would around lunchtime, thinking about this one happy memory of her and Tendou when she felt it...</p><p>*<em>grumble*</em></p><p>     Yuna moved a hand to her stomach and groaned. She hated dealing with hunger pangs, they were so annoying. She got up from her desk and left the classroom. She headed for the water fountain down the hall. She had gotten pretty used to the whole skipping meals thing, so she knew that water would fill up her stomach, even if just a little. It would stop the annoying pain for a little while.</p><p>     As water filled up Yuna's stomach, the pain slowly subsided. When she was done, she looked and thought to herself "Now that's a lot better". But then she thought "Is it? Is it really any better?". Her thoughts were suddenly intruded on by negative emotions. "<em>Was not eating like this really doing any good? Would it really do anything? She doubted that it would help with her weight. No, of course not, why would it? She would be a fat pig her whole life and nothing could change that. Especially not her. Why was she even trying? Maybe she's clinging to the false hope of a new body. Maybe she's doing it cause she's addicted to the pain of hunger since she's grown so used to it. Maybe she does it out of sheer boredom. It's not like she has friends, no one to spend her time with. She must be so bored that she prefers this pain over trying to make friends.</em>"</p><p>     These thoughts would seem endless sometimes. Yuna would forget what she was thinking about before they decided to show up. Was she thinking something happy? Sad? Angry? She could never recall. All she knew during these times was self-hatred. As Yuna stared at the ground she tried to calm her thoughts. She tried not to cry while her mind thought of the most terrible things to say. She wiped her eyes and started to walk back to class, being that class was going to start soon.</p><p>     As Yuna entered the classroom again and she was reminded of why she hated being in class. “Well, look who decided to show up to class! Where were you earlier today, piggy? We missed you!”, Hana said, with her friends laughing as they always did. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”, Yuna said quickly and quietly as she walked to her desk, but Hana beat her before she could back it. Hana extended her foot in front of her, causing Yuna to trip and fall flat on her face. As Yuna tried to get back up, she could hear the snickers of all the other students in the classroom and could feel Hana’s eyes burning into her. She could feel the tears returning to her eyes as she got up and sat in her desk.</p><p>     “<em>It’s okay. Don’t worry about them. They can’t do anything to really hurt you. It’s fine.</em>”, Yuna tried to think to herself. It was hard for positive thoughts to do anything when she could hear people laughing and talking about her. Yuna looked out the window as tears slowly streamed down her face. As she tried her hardest to not let others hear her, the bell rung and class started again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The school day ended and students got ready to head to their dorms/homes. Yuna's eyes were glued to the ground as she dragged her feet to the bus stop. She had been feeling down since after lunch. She just wanted to go home and sleep her problems away. As she started to leave the school grounds, she heard someone calling out to her. Based on what they said, Yuna immediately knew who it was.</p>
<p>     "CHUBBY BUNNY, WAIT FOR ME!!!", Tendou said running after Yuna. Yuna quickly turned to look at the tall red-head running towards her, not caring about the attention he was drawing to himself. "Hey, Chubby Bunny! I guessed right, you don't have a dorm here. I guess you take the bus, huh?", Tendou said with his usual smile. "Oh. Hey, Tendou-san. Yeah, I'm just heading home.", Yuna said with a stagnant tone. Tendou looked at her confusedly. "<em>Huh? She's acting weird. No snarky reply, no acting aloof, she didn't even tell me to leave her alone! She looks all sad too. I wonder what happened...</em>", Tendou thought. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He grabbed Yuna's hand and sat her at a bench nearby.</p>
<p>     "H-hey! What are you doing?!", Yuna asked. Tendou looked at her with wide eyes, like he always would, but something was different this time. His eyes were full of concern instead of their usual mischief. "What happened?", he said clearly. "W-what do you mean? Nothing happened to me. I'm just going to head home as I said." Yuna said, trying to get her hand from Tendou's. "Yuna. I know that look you're wearing. Something's wrong, I can tell.", Tendou said, seriousness lined in his voice. Yuna looked up at him with a slight surprise. That was the first time he hadn't used that nickname for her. He wasn't wearing that childish smile he usually would. His eyes were still full of concern and just a hint of anger. Yuna had never seen anyone at her school exhibit any emotion other than disgust and malice towards her. She had no idea how to approach this boy that was worried about her other than to answer her question.</p>
<p>     "I-it was just, um, something that happened earlier today. My, uh, friends pulled a practical joke, that's all.", Yuna said with a half-hearted laugh. Tendou started to look more annoyed. "You know, you said the same thing when I and my team found you in the gym. Friends don't make friends mope around, they don't cover each other in vomit and lock them in a room with no way to clean it off! Cut the shit, Yuna! If your friends are doing this to you, they aren't friends, okay!", Tendou said, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look into his eyes.</p>
<p>     Yuna was utterly dumbfounded by his response to her simply moping around. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes from Tendou's outburst. She was getting pretty tired of people making her cry today, but her body betrayed her anyway. This boy, who she had only really know for about 2 days, had just called her out for just accepting her bullying. This boy, who first saw her while she was lying in a puddle of dried vomit and tears. This boy, who was the only student at this school to show her just a small amount of kindness. Yuna couldn't help but let the tears slide down her chubby cheeks. In a matter of seconds, she was crying.</p>
<p>     Tendou sighed and pulled Yuna closer. "Now, now, don't cry. It's okay.", Tendou said, wrapping his arms around her. Yuna sniffled and slowly wrapped her arms around Tendou's waist. "I... I just...", Yuna said, but she was silenced by Tendou's slender finger. "It's alright, Yuna. Just tell me what happened, what REALLY  happened.", Tendou said, his voice being soft and sweet. Yuna nodded and explained what happened after they parted ways after lunch.</p>
<p>     "Hmm, so that's what's got you all mopey? That's a stupid reason to act all sad.", Tendou said, his voice returning to its childish tone, which made Yuna laugh a bit. "Haha, shut up...", Yuna said, wiping the last of her tears away. "So, do you feel better now? Huh? Do ya?!", Tendou said, tickling Yuna's stomach. "Hey, haha, stop it! HAHAHA STAHP IT!", Yuna said, trying to swat away Tendou's arms, but her efforts were useless. She was helpless to his seemingly endless attack of tickles. She thought for sure she would pee herself, but he stopped before she could. "Now, that's a bit better! But, in all seriousness, don't be scared to talk to me about things like this.", Tendou said. Yuna looked up at him with a confused look. "Really?”, Yuna asked. “Why?"</p>
<p>     "Why? So I can make you feel better, of course! That's what real friends do.", Tendou said with a wide smile. Yuna gave him a surprised look. "Friend?", Yuna asked. Tendou nodded. "Well, we are friends, aren't we?", Tendou asked, hoping she'd say yes. "I-I mean, I guess. It’s just been a while since I’ve made a friend...", Yuna said, the heat rushing to her cheeks. </p>
<p>     "Well then, I guess I'll be your first in a while!", Tendou said while hopping off the bench. “Oh, um, okay! We’re friends!”, Yuna said with a smile. They shared a smile with each other, until Yuna let out a gasp.</p>
<p>     “My bus! Oh my god, I hope I didn’t miss it! Uh, bye, Tendou-san! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay!”, Yuna said, running on her way to the bus stop. Tendou nodded as he watched her run, her body bouncing in all the right ways. “<em>Mm, why just be friends, Chubby Bunny? Why not a little more?</em>”, Tendou thought, turning and heading to his dorm, laughing at his incoming thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Necessary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Yuna opened the door to her apartment. It was later than usual since she missed her usual bus because of the time she spent with Tendou. She sighed as she heard her mom coming running towards the front door.</p><p>     “Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?!”, she yelled at her daughter. “Calm down, Mom. I was hanging out with a friend and I missed the usual bus. Another one showed up.”, Yuna said, taking off her shoes and walking into their living room.</p><p>     “Friend?”, her mom said. Yuna could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again. "Y-Yeah. He's really nice to me and we both like anime! And, um...", Yuna trailed off, scratching the back of her head. It had been so long since she had told her mom about a new friend she had made, she had forgotten how to approach it. "Excuse me, "he"?!", her mom yelled. Yuna had stopped in her tracks and sighed. Yuna's mother hated Yuna being around guys since the incident. She had wanted to home school her throughout high school, but since Yuna had been trying so hard to get accepted to Shiratorizawa and got in, her mom let her go. She had just hoped no disgusting boys got their hands on her girl this time.</p><p>     "Look, Mom... he's different. He's not like the guy who did that to me. He was... nice to me! He didn't try and hurt me or anything, and- ", Yuna said until she was promptly cut off by her mom. "Stay away from him, Yuna. He could hurt you, you know that!", her mother said, following Yuna as she walked to her room. "Mom listen! I thought that he was a little dangerous until... well, this evening. Please, just listen to me on this one. He's my friend.", Yuna said, sitting on her bed while looking at her mom with pleading eyes. It was the first time she had made a friend in so long. That feeling she felt when she and Tendou were in his dorm talking about anime, and earlier when he comforted her. It was a wonderful feeling and she didn't want to lose it just because her mom was a little paranoid. Even if she had every right to be paranoid, Yuna had hoped she'd drop her steel guard for once.</p><p>     "Yuna, I'm only telling you to stay away from him because I worry about you. I think it's safe to say neither of us wants a repeat of what happened at the end of your middle school years.", her mom said, sitting next to her daughter. Yuna only nodded as the painful memories started to flood back. The looks on the boy's faces as their hands invaded her body. They laughed at her writhing and crying for help. It was the worst 15 minutes of her life. It took her a week before she was able to even speak t anyone other than her mom. She hated thinking about what happened and all she had to do to get to where she is now.</p><p>     "Look. If you REALLY think he won't hurt you in any way, I'll let you keep him as a friend. But please be careful.", Yuna's mom said. Yuna nodded and gave a faint smile. Her stomach had started to grumble and her mother heard. "Oh, you must be hungry! Come on, made dinner.", her mother said, getting up and walking out of her room. Yuna followed happily. This had to be one of her favorite times of the day. She loved her mom's cooking and this gave her a chance to really stop the pain.</p><p>     After they ate dinner and went their separate ways for the night, Yuna immediately headed to the bathroom. This was the part she hated. She got on her knees in front of the toilet, like she would every night. As she stuck her fingers in her mouth, she started thinking her mantra in her head.</p><p>"<em>This is necessary. This is necessary. This is necessary...</em>", she thought over and over throughout the process until she was done. When she was finished, she let out a sigh and used some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and fingers. She hated doing this, but it was like she said, it was necessary. She got up and started to undress for her shower. After she had washed away the day, she headed to her room and put on her favorite unicorn onesie. As she got comfortable in bed, she turned on Netflix and decided to rewatch Kakegurui. She was halfway through the first season when she started to feel sleepy and fell asleep.</p><p>     As she drifted to sleep, her mind recalled her time spent with Tendou that day. She had never felt so safe in a guy's arms. At that point, Yuna knew he couldn't be working with Hana. No matter how much Hana harassed them, the students of their school would never willingly touch Yuna. But Tendou didn't just touch her, he full-on hugged her. It had been a while since she had felt the warm touch of anyone she wasn't related to. Feeling Tendou's arms wrap around her felt so right, so comforting. It was nothing like what she faced back at the end of middle school. It was welcoming and soothing. It was all Yuna could think about while she drifted to sleep. A smile slowly appeared on her sleepy face as she thought of him maybe hugging her again in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To the people who keep reading the new chapters and leaving kudos, thanks! It helps a lot and makes me feel good about what I’m writing. Thanks for sticking around for 8 chapters😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lunchtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Yuna was sitting in class, listening to the teacher go on and on about nothing. Math class was her least favorite class of all. She was pretty good at math, she just saw it as a pain to do. It was really boring, too. She would try and think about literally anything else than her math teacher's droning voice. She tried to think about an anime she had watched or a book she had read. whatever it took to not think about the boring math that was being taught. It's not like it was that hard, anyway. Yuna had a habit of teaching herself things rather than letting others teach it to her.</p><p>     At last, the lunch bell finally rang and students hurried to the cafeteria with their friends. All except Yuna. She stayed in her seat and looked out the window, as usual. As she looked outside at the birds flying across the sky, she wondered what the birds thought while they flew. Did they think about where they'd land? Or maybe they think about what they'll do once they get there. Or maybe...</p><p>*grumble*</p><p>     There it was again. Those annoying hunger pangs. Yuna sighed as she got up to go to the usual water fountain. Once she got there and started drinking, she felt the presence of another person. They weren't leaving and they were pretty obviously staring at her. Yuna looked up to see the familiar face of her new friend. Yuna waved to him while she filled her stomach with water.</p><p>     "Is this your idea of lunch, CB?", Tendou asked, leaning up against the wall with crossed arms and a disapproving look. Yuna wiped some water off her mouth and looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? I told you, I don't eat lunch.", Yuna said. Tendou continued to look at her like an upset parent until he sighed and got off the wall. "Whatever you say. Well, even if you don't, I want you to come to lunch with me!", Tendou said, his childish voice having come back to him. "Huh? Why?", Yuna asked. Tendou sighed with an annoyed look on his face. "Ugh, do you really not know what friends do?! Now, come, they're waiting for us.", Tendou said as he started walking down the hall. "W-wait!", Yuna said, quickly following after him. "Who's waiting for us. Wait, how'd you find me in the halls?!", Yuna asked, walking beside Tendou. "1, my friends are waiting for us in the cafeteria, and 2, I asked around and some people said you'd be at that water fountain.", Tendou said. "Oh...", Yuna said, feeling a little embarrassed. Just three days ago, she thought she'd never make another friend, and now here she was. Going to meet the friends of her new friend.</p><p>     It wasn't long before they reached the cafeteria. Tendou looked around to see where his friends were sitting until he spotted them. "Ah, there they are! Hey guys, I brought her!", He yelled to them while grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her towards the table where his friends were. Yuna wanted to run and hide as she noticed the people that were staring at them. As she expected, people were laughing and whispering. Yuna could hear the words they said and was a bit surprised that it wasn't the norm.</p><p>"<em>Look... the monster has the pig...</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know! What a pair of freaks..."</em></p><p>"<em>I wonder if they're together."</em></p><p>"<em>Well, they'd pretty much have to be! Who else would want to love a monster and a pig...</em>"</p><p>     "<em>Monster? What are they talking about?</em>", Yuna thought, not realizing she was standing in front of Tendou's friends. "Heya, guys! I brought that girl I was talking about, Yuna Kiwatari!", Tendou said cheerfully, showing Yuna off to the boy in front of them. Yuna looked at the boys with a weak smile and a slight wave. "Uh, hello haha...", she said weakly. A boy with dust grey hair looked past Yuna and at Tendou. "Uh, Tendou-san isn't that the girl who was in the gym on Saturday? The one who was knocked out. The one who smelled like shit?', he asked. "Semi-semi! Don't be so mean!", Tendou said with a scowl. Yuna's face turned sad. "Uh, yeah. That was me...", Yuna said, hanging her head in shame. There was a moment of silence between all of them until Tendou broke it.</p><p>     "Well, why don't you take a seat, Chubby Bunny!", he said, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. Yuna quickly followed and did as he said. The whole time, the boys at the table keep their eyes on her.</p><p>     “So you’re friends with Tendou-senpai? Awesome! My name’s Goshiki Tsutomu! It’s nice to meet you!”, a boy with purplish-black hair that was in a funny looking bowl cut, holding his hand out from across the table. Yuna slowly took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, too...”, she said quietly.</p><p>     As she sat there, she realized that she was sitting in between Tendou and a bigger boy with brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. She looked up at him, marveling at his height and girth, and the boy noticed. "Do you need something?", he asked bluntly. "Uh, n-no!", Yuna said, quickly turning to look at the table.</p><p>     "<em>Ugh, I hate this. I feel so out of place. Maybe I should tell Tendou-san...</em>”, Yuna thought, turning to tell the red-head that she was going to leave, just to see that he had left to go get his lunch. “<em>What the?! Did he really just leave me here?!</em>”, Yuna though. “Hey, Kiwatari-san?”, one of the boys at the table asked. Yuna quickly turned her head in surprise. “Y-yes?!”, Yuna said nervously. “Why were you in the gym on Saturday... like that?”, he asked. As Yuna was about to spout her usual excuse of a joke between friends, but then she remembered what Tendou told her.</p><p>“<em>Cut the shit, Yuna! If your friends are doing this to you, they aren't friends, okay</em>!“<br/><br/>     As his words played again in her head, Yuna decided to finally tell the truth. “It was this girl that likes to pick on me. She and her friends decided to pull a prank on me and, well... you know how it turned out, haha...”, Yuna said with a weak smile. The boy nodded nonchalantly. “Yeah, Tendou-san said that was the case.”, he said before turning back to his lunch. “Huh? How did- “, Yuna started, until Tendou made his appearance again with a lunch tray full of food.</p><p>     “Woah, that’s a lot, Tendou-san. You really plan to eat all that on your own?”, the grey-haired boy asked. “Nope! Half of it’s for Yuna!”, Tendou said. Yuna looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion on her face. "B-but, Tendou-san, I told you- ", she started.</p><p>     "Now now, Chubby Bunny. You know you haven't eaten yet.", Tendou said, his voice turning serious in the second sentence. Yuna looked at him and then around at the boys at the table. She knew they'd find it weird if she just went ahead and said that she doesn't eat lunch. but then again, she didn't wanna break her schedule. But, it didn't look like Tendou was gonna let her leave without eating. Yuna sighed and gave in. Besides, she could just make an emergency stop to the bathroom when this was over.</p><p>     "Fine. It's not like I can let all that go to waste.", Yuna said reluctantly. Tendou smiled and scooped up a spoonful of omelet rice. "Open wide, Chubby Bunny~ ", Tendou said, hovering the spoon in front of Yuna's face. "I-I don't need you to feed me! I can do it myse- hrmph!", Yuna said, being cut off by the spoon being shoved in her mouth. She was about to retort but was amazed at how tasty it was. It had been a long while since she had tasted her school's food. She never remembered it tasting this good.</p><p>     "Mm, isn't that good, CB? Must be nice to get some food in you for once.", Tendou said, scooping up more rice to feed Yuna. “What’s that supposed to mean- hrmph!”, Yuna said, before her mouth was full of omelet rice again. Yuna was beyond embarrassed as the boys at the table watched in silence as Tendou continued to feed her. Yuna hoped this moment would end soon. Luckily, her wish was granted and she finished the omelet. Yuna let out a sigh, happy that it was over. As she was about to get up and head to the bathroom, Tendou grabbed her arm.</p><p>     "Hey, where ya going? You gotta eat this ramen now!", he said pulling her back in the seat and pushing the bowl of ramen closer to her. "He can't be serious. I can't eat all that...", Yuna thought, but it was useless it says anything as Tendou picked up some chopsticks and scooped up some noodles for Yuna to eat. "Open wide, Chubby Buuny~ ", he said, hovering the noodles in front of her. Yuna sighed and compliantly opened her mouths as she heard the boys at the table snickering.</p><p>     By the time lunch ended, Yuna was stuffed. After she finished the ramen, Tendou made her eat 3 rice balls, which filled Yuna's stomach to the brim. It had been so long since Yuna had felt this full, she wasn't used to the sluggish feeling that came with a full stomach. When the bell rang, Yuna slowly got up, holding her stomach in slight discomfort. "Ha, I think you gave her a little too much, Tendou-senpai!", Goshiki said while getting up from the table. “Nah, she can handle it. You go on without me, Goshiki. I need to talk to Kiwatari-san really quick!”, Tendou said. Goshiki nodded and headed to his class.</p><p>     “What is it? I need to get to my class.”, Yuna said, trying not to pass out. “I want you to eat with us from now on. Mkay, Chubby Bunny?”, Tendou said, putting a hand on Yuna’s shoulder. “Wha... why?”, Yuna said. “You know, you ask that a lot. Why can’t you just accept that I’m your friend and friends look out for one another and by you sitting with us I can make sure you eat every day and look out for you like a friend should! It’s not that hard to, CB!”, Tendou said.</p><p>     Yuna looked wide-eyed at him. “<em>First, it was the time when he hugged me and now he’s forcing me to eat lunch every day?</em>”, Yuna thought. “I’ll be expecting you here again tomorrow. If you’re not here, I'm gonna hunt you down again, Chubby Bunny~ “, Tendou said, getting up from his seat. Yuna got up with him and they both left the cafeteria. Tendou offered to walk with Yuna to her class and she was too drowsy to refuse. As she was walking she wondered how she was going to make it through the rest of the day without falling asleep.</p><p>     “Here you are, Miss Bunny.”, Tendou said as they reached Yuna’s classroom, taking a bow as he opened the door for her. Yuna rolled her eyes with a small smile and walked into her classroom. As she was about to go to her desk, she felt someone grab her by the back of her uniform and pull her back into the hall. She quickly spun around to see Tendou’s face. “One more thing, Chubby Bunny! I want you to have this, but you can’t look at it until you get home, mkay?”, he said handing her a small piece of paper. “Huh? What is it?”, Yuna said, unfolding the piece of paper until stopped her. "No no no! You can't open it until you get home, silly!", Tendou said. Yuna shrugged, too tired to ask why. With that, Tendou waved goodbye and ran to his class.</p><p>     The bell rang and class started again. Yuna wasn't used to feeling this full and sleepy during the day. She silently cursed Tendou for stuffing her so much. But she also had to thank him. The hunger pangs had completely stopped. The only real downside Yuna could see was her feeling like she was going to pass out. As she held her head in her hand, trying to stay awake for the rest of the day, she thought about Tendou's request. "<em>He wants me to eat with him every day now. What's with him? Why's he doing all this? I know he said that we're friends and all, but... this all feels a bit much.</em>", Yuna thought. She looked at the piece of paper that he gave her. She guessed as to what was on it. What she couldn't wrap her head around was why he wanted her to wait until she got home to look at it.</p><p>     "<em>You're so weird, Tendou-san...</em>", Yuna thought, trying to keep her eyes open through the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The school day ended and Yuna couldn't have been more relieved. She had almost fallen asleep in two of her classes. "I don't understand. I thought having food in you was supposed to make you energized or whatever...", Yuna thought as she walked to the bus stop. The bus ride home was a normal one. Yuna looked out the window and watched her surroundings change as the bus traveled on until she reached her destination.</p><p>     Once she was home, she greeted her mother and went to her room. As she was doing her homework, she remembered the piece of paper Tendou gave her. She felt around in her cardigan pocket and pulled it out. She opened it and got exactly what she expected.</p><p>123-456-7890</p><p>Text me, CB!</p><p>     Yuna giggled and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to the number written on the paper.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>”Tendou-san? It’s me. Yuna Kiwatari.”</p><p>”How are you?”</p><p>"Oh! It's you, Chubby Bunny! I'm good, you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for giving me your number."</p><p>"Np, CB! Btw have u eaten yet?"</p><p>"Wdym? I ate earlier today remember?"</p><p>"I mean dinner, CB. Have you eaten dinner?"</p><p>"But I'm not hungry"</p><p> </p><p>     Suddenly, Yuna's phone began to ring. It was Tendou's number. She picked it up to hear his disapproving voice. "Chubby Bunny... go get something to eat.", he said. Yuna rolled her eyes. He sounded more like Yuna's mom than a friend. Mai, for example, knew about Yuna's process and she never pushed for Yuna to eat at all times of the day. She would always say "Well if it makes you happy, I won't stop you". "Tendou-san, I'm telling you, I'm not hungry. It'd be a waste if I tried to eat..", Yuna explained. There was a moment of silence before Tendou let out a long sigh. "Well... if you really aren't hungry, I guess I won't make you. And I can't make you since you're so far away, haha!", Tendou said. Yuna smiled and hung up the phone. As she put her phone down to continue doing her homework, she got a new message.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I wasn't done talking :("</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I was going to do my homework. What is it, Tendou-san?"</p><p>"I just wanted to say goodnight, Chubby Bunny!~ "</p><p> </p><p>     As Yuna looked at his most recent message, her smile faded. She had wanted to bring up this point since they had met, but she had barely had a minute to do it. So, she decided to get it off her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tendou-san?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Can you not call me Chubby Bunny? It makes me kinda uncomfortable..."</p><p> </p><p>     Yuna waited for his response. She was nervous that he would say something insensitive or just deny her request altogether. But a small part of her had hope that he would be nice about it. After all, they were friends, right? As her friend, he'd let her down easy, right. As Yuna was sitting there, wondering what he would say, she got a new message.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! How about I call you Honey Bunny since your skin glows like delicious honey when it's in the sun~ "</p><p>"Don't say things like that! Just call me Yuna."</p><p>"Mm, fine. Yuna-chan it is!"</p><p> </p><p>     Yuna sighed with a smile. "<em>I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get it.</em>", Yuna thought, putting her phone down and finally getting back to her homework. She was deep in her English homework when her mom knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, honey, dinner's rea... do you have a fever?", Yuna's mother asked. Yuna looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?", she asked. "Your face looks all red, are you alright? You can stay home tomorrow if you're not feeling well.", her mother said. Yuna gasped and felt her face while looking at her desk mirror. She was burning and it was a shade of pinkish-red. "<em>D-dammit Tendou-san! Why'd you have to say that to me!</em>", Yuna thought as her mom walked over and felt her daughter's forehead.</p><p>     "I-I'll be fine, Mom. Just a bit of a, uh, heat flash that's all!", Yuna said with a smile, trying to brush it off. Her mother gave her a suspicious look. "Uh-huh. Anyway, dinner is ready, come eat.", her mother said. "Oh, um, I'm not hungry.", Yuna said. "Oh. Are you sure? I'd hate for you to go to bed hungry.", her mother said. Yuna thought about it for a second. For some odd reason, she felt like she needed to revise her previous statement. "Um, actually... I can eat a little bit.", Yuna said. Her mom smiled as they both walked out of her room.</p><p>     As they ate dinner, Yuna thought about Tendou. She was starting to get annoyed at how often he would appear in her thoughts. "<em>Idiot. How could he say something like that? It's not even true, right?! My skin never looks good in the sun.</em>", Yuna thought. Her mom noticed how her daughter had an annoyed face while she was eating dinner. "Is everything okay, Yuna? You've barely eaten anything. Usually, you stuff your face.", she said. Yuna looked at her mother in a slight surprise. "Oh, um, everything's fine! I ate a lot earlier today.", Yuna said. Her mother nodded and went back to her food.</p><p>     After dinner was done, Yuna went through her process, took a shower, and got dressed like always. She decided not to watch any anime before that night and just opted to listen to calming music as she fell asleep. As haziness overtook her brain, her phone made a small buzzing noise. She sat up with a confused face and picked up her phone. As she looked at the lock screen, she saw she had one new message. Seeing it made her smile a little.</p><p>From: Tendou, Satori</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Yuna-chan!~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Yuna sighed as she was sitting in her last class of the day. She had followed Tendou's directions and sat with him and his friends at lunch, which resulted in him stuffing her gullet again. Her body still wasn't used to being full. She could have easily fixed this problem in the school's bathroom, but Tendou only finished feeding her when the bell was super closed to ringing. If she wanted to go to the bathroom to take care of her full stomach, she'd be late to class, which really wasn't appealing. So she dealt with trying not to pass out and holding in her burps as to not draw attention to herself.</p><p>     At long last, the school day ended. As Yuna was making her way to the bus stop, she heard a certain redhead calling out to her. "YUNA-CHAN, WAIT FOR MEEEE~", Tendou called as he raced over to her. "What's up, Tendou-san?", she asked, just wanting to get home. "Hey, can I ask for a favor? It's SUPER important and would really help me out if you said yes.", Tendou responded. Yuna sighed. "What is it? I kinda have to get home, so please make it quick.", Yuna said. "I want up to come to my volleyball practice tomorrow!", Tendou said with a cheerful voice. Yuna blinked at him. "Wha... for one, you could have texted me about this. And two, why would you want me to come to your practice, I don't know anything about the sport.", Yuna said, checking her phone to make sure she has enough time to make it to her bus.</p><p>     "I just want you to come, okay! Come on, I just want my friend to support me while I play! I'm super vulnerable when I play and seeing you there supporting me would do wonders for my self-esteem...", he said pouting, trying to look pathetic towards Yuna. She laughed at how goofy his face looked when he tried to appear sad. "Okay, fine. I'll see if I can make it.", Yuna said. "Yay, Yuna-chan's gonna be at practice!", Tendou said, as he jumped for joy. "Hey, I said I'll try and make it.", Yuna said with a laugh. "I'll text you the details, mkay? I'd hate for you to miss your bus again because of me. Now run along!", Tendou said, shooing her away. Yuna playfully stuck her tongue out at him before turning and walking away.</p><p>     The bus ride home was the usual. It didn't take too long and Yuna got home in no time. She greeted her mom as she walked through the door and headed to her room. As she sat on her bed, she heard her phone buzz from her uniform pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Tendou.</p><p>From: Tendou</p><p>"Yuna-chan! Be at Gym #1 at 1:30, k?"</p><p>     Yuna unlocked her phone and responded:</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. I'll be there."</p><p>":)"</p><p> </p><p>     Yuna smiled as she sat at her desk and started on her homework. "<em>I wonder what volleyball practice looks like. I've never had any interest in sports, but it might be kinda fun if Tendou-san is there.</em>", she thought as she did her chemistry homework. As she was lamenting about what was going to happen tomorrow, she had a flashback to what happened to her last week. She was humiliated by Hana for the umpteenth time. She hoped that Tendou wasn't setting her up or something. She doubted it though since they were in the said gym for practice on that same Saturday.</p><p>     After she had finished her homework and studying for the day, she went on her phone and looked up the rules of volleyball. She wanted to have at least some inclination what was happening tomorrow. She tried to learn up all the terms and basics of the game. "<em>This doesn't look that hard...</em>", Yuna thought, scrolling through some sports website. A few things confused her, but she would just ask Tendou about it later. She went through her nightly routine and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>     It was the next day and Yuna was standing outside of Gym #1, mustering the courage to walk inside. She was hoping that Tendou would be waiting outside, waiting to go inside with her. But that wasn't the case. She was standing out there alone. She could hear the other boys starting to get ready inside the gym and she knew she needed to go in at some point. Yuna sighed and put a hand on the gym's door, ready to walk in alone, until she heard him call out to her.</p><p>     "YUNA-CHAN! Wait up!", Tendou yelled running towards her. "Tendou-san? You're not already inside?", Yuna asked, turning to look at the gym's door. "Nah. I'm a bit late. Here's hoping Coach doesn't get too mad at me for it, hehe...", Tendou said, opening the door to the gym and motioned for Yuna to go ahead of him. She nodded and walked inside. There, all the boys from last Saturday were. They all looked like they were getting ready for practice, stretching, and such. "Hey guys, I'm here! And I brought Yuna-chan!", Tendou yelled to the rest of the gym. Suddenly all of the boys' eyes were on them. Yuna wanted to kick Tendou for drawing so much attention for them.</p><p>     "TENDOU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO EITHER COME ON TIME OR DON'T COME AT ALL!", Coach yelled from the other side of the gym. "Looks like I'm in trouble... go sit over there, I'll be back in a minute, mkay?", Tendou whispered to Yuna before running over to Coach. Yuna sat down on the floor where Tendou pointed. Some of the boys were still looking at her and whispering to each other, while the rest were snickering at Tendou getting chewed out by the coach. Yuna was watching Tendou's conversation with the coach carefully. After Coach was done yelling at him, Yuna saw him look at her and ask Tendou something. Yuna could hear him respond in a cheerful voice. The coach waited for a minute before looking at Yuna and motioning for her to come here. Yuna quickly got up and ran over to him.</p><p>     "So, you're Tendou's friend?", the coach asked. Yuna nodded and glanced at Tendou, who was smiling brightly. "Fine then. Sit down and don't cause any trouble.", Coach said, turning and walking away from Yuna. She let out a sigh and Tendou nudged her shoulder. "I think he likes having you.", he said with a smile. Yuna rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair that was nearby as Tendou went to start practice with the other boys.</p><p>     Yuna sat and watched in amazement how each of the boys moved in a small practice game against each other. Seeing them move so fast and plan out all attacks against one another was mesmerizing. All of them were cold and calculated as they blocked or spiked. All except one. Throughout the game, Yuna's eyes would keep getting drawn to Tendou. The way he moved was still fast, but there was a strong sense of what Yuna could only describe as uncertainty. It was like he only decided where to go to block after he was in the air. Yuna wondered why he blocked like this, seeing that it would be more efficient to plan it out like everyone else. But despite that, Tendou still blocked almost every shot the opposite side sent. It was amazing, Yuna couldn't taker her eyes off him. Tendou saw smirking and teasing the opposite side when he stopped and looked towards Yuna. Yuna gasped and looked quickly away. Tendou snickered to himself. "<em>Keep watching me, Honey Bunny. I want you to see all of this.</em>", Tendou thought to himself.</p><p>     The practice continued for about an hour and a half. They played more practices game with each other, which just left Yuna in shock at their stamina. She knew if it were her, she'd be out in 5 minutes. Once everything had settled and the boys were getting ready to leave the gym, Yuna got up and walked over to where Tendou and some of the other boys were standing. "That was amazing! I didn't know people could move that fast!", Yuna said to them. "Yeah, we're kinda the best team ever, right guys?", Tendou said, pulling an arm around Yuna's shoulder. The gray-haired boy from lunch rolled his eyes and walked away. "I guess so. I'll see you guys later.", one of the boys said. "M'kay! Bye, Reon! Hey Yuna-chan, do you wanna come back to my dorm room?", Tendou asked. "Huh? Why?", Yuna asked. "Because I just got the newest edition of Shonen Jump and want you to read it with me! Come on!", Tendou whined, tugging on Yuna's hand out of the gym door. "Alright, alright, I'll go. But what about your roommate? Won't they be annoyed?", Yuna asked. "Nah, he won't mind, won't you, Wakatoshi-kun?", Tendou said to someone behind Yuna. She was confused until she turned to see the big brown-haired boy with a stoic face that she saw at lunch. "No, I won't mind.", he said, walking past Yuna. "Good! C'mon, Yuna-chan! I wanna read manga with you!", Tendou said, dragging her by her arm towards the dorms. Yuna couldn't help but blush a little. As they were walking, Yuna pulled out her phone and sent her mom a text.</p><p> </p><p>Hey mom I'm gonna stay out a little while longer with my friend.</p><p>Don't stay out past 10 understand?</p><p>Okay</p><p> </p><p>     With that, Yuna, Tendou, and Ushijima made it to the dorm room. Yuna was ready to spend the afternoon talking with her friend about anime and manga, but unfortunately, things don't exactly go as planned.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter took so long. I was falling behind in school and had to put this story aside for a bit. I hope you understand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter involves PTSD with sexual assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "NO, HE CAN'T DIE!", Tendou yelled in agony. "Yeah, that looks pretty bad. I don't think he's gonna make it.", Yuna said, looking at the page. They were sitting on Tendou's bunk reading up on a manga they both liked and Tendou's favorite character had just been through a tough battle. Yuna was trying to calm Tendou down while Ushijima was on his bunk reading a book of his own. "This isn't fair...", Tendou said, crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler. "Oh come on. There's a chance that he might make it, you know?", Yuna said, rubbing Tendou's back, trying to soothe him. "Okay, I'm fine now. Your sweet womanly charm has healed me...", Tendou said, leaning on Yuna's shoulder. "W-whatever...", she said quietly, nudging him off of her.</p><p>     "I am going to return this book to the library.", Ushijima said, getting up from his bunk. "Hmm? Okay, Wakatoshi-kun! I and Yuna'll stay here.", Tendou said, flipping through one of his manga volumes. After Ushijima left the room, Yuna turned to Tendou. "Does he always talk all robotic like that?", Yuna asked. Tendou laughed out loud. "Yeah, he does! Never really thought of it as robotic, though. You might be on to something, Yuna-chan!", Tendou said. "Haha, I don't know about all that...", Yuna said, turning back to the manga they were reading.</p><p>     As she was reading, Yuna couldn't help but notice that Tendou was staring at her rather than the page. "Uh, Tendou-san? Did you need me to turn the page or something?", Yuna asked, trying to find out what was wrong. "Nah, I'm all good.", Tendou responded, staring at Yuna with half-lidded eyes and a wide smile. Yuna stared at him confusedly. "What's he up to now?", Yuna thought, trying to bring her mind back to the manga. But her attention was unwillingly drawn to Tendou as he kept staring at her. "Ok, what's wrong? You keep staring at me, so what's the problem?", Yuna asked. Tendou giggled at her. "Yuna, has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?~ ", Tendou asked in a sweet voice. Yuna's eyes widened and she felt a sense of dread go over her. "... yeah. I have been told that before...", Yuna said, looking away from Tendou.</p><p>     "Oh? Do tell, Yuna-chan. I'd like to hear about who else saw the beauty in your eyes~", Tendou said, scooting closer to Yuna. Yuna looked at him hoping he'd catch on to her hesitant nature and back off, but that didn't happen. "Well, um, it was back in middle school... a boy said he liked me...", Yuna said quietly. The horrible memories started to come back. The boy that said he liked her. The boy who called her beautiful. The boy who used her body.</p><p>     "Aw, so someone did like you! I thought no one liked you because of your fat, but I guess that's not the case! Anyway, please do contin- Yuna-chan?", Tendou said, seeing that Yuna's eyes had a layer of tears over them. "T-Tendou-san... I know you're curious, but... can I not talk about it, please? Just... not right now, please...", Yuna asked, trying not to let the shakiness of her voice show. Tendou was confused. "What's this? Why the teary eyes, Yuna-chan? Did I saw something wrong?", Tendou asked sweetly, putting an arm around her. Yuna sniffled and leaned into his touch. "I-it's not your fault, it's just some stuff that happened in the past...", Yuna said, resting her head on Tendou's chest. "Aw, that's okay. You tell me when you're comfortable, m'kay?", Tendou said, wrapping his arms around Yuna just like he did the week before on the bench. Yuna did the same to him and that familiar feeling of safety and comfort washed over her again.</p><p>     "<em>Hmm, worked like a charm. Sorry to trick you into painful memories like this Yuna, but I wanted another hug from you. I guess it was kinda lucky for me that Bitch-chan never stops talking about you. You understand right, Honey Bunny?</em>", Tendou thought as he rubbed Yuna's back gently. He took in each moment she was in his arms. Her soft, squishy body melding perfectly with his arms. Tendou knew it was wrong to use her traumatic memories to get her to hug him again, but at that moment he didn't care. He knew he would feel bad about it later, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to focus on sweet feeling Yuna against him again.</p><p>     "Thanks, Tendou-san. I feel a bit better now.", Yuna said, wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile. "That's what I like to hear! I'd hate it if my girlfriend was crying over something I said.", Tendou said, flashing a smile at her. "Wha-what?! What did you just say?!", Yuna said frantically. "Hmm? Oh, did I say girlfriend? I meant a friend is a girl! Guess that was a poor choice of words!", Tendou said with a smile. Yuna, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks yet again, sighed and picked up another volume of the manga. "L-let just gets back to reading.", Yuna said, lying down on her stomach, propping up the manga on Tendou's pillow. Tendou took this opportunity to get closer to her again. He laid on his stomach right next to her.</p><p>     After a few more minutes of reading, Tendou made another move on Yuna. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer as they were lying down. "H-huh?", Yuna said, pink showing on her cheeks. "What's wrong, Yuna-chan? Keep reading, we're getting to a good part.", Tendou said, unphased. Yuna looked at him with her mouth hanging open, but no words came out. "<em>How's he acting like this is normal?! And I can't ask him why because he'll just say "it's what friends do" or whatever. T-this can't be what friends do, Mai never touched me like this! I can't-</em>", Yuna thought until her thoughts were interrupted by Tendou's voice.</p><p>     "Are you gonna sit there staring off into space or are you gonna turn the page? Is there anything other than air up there, Yuna-chan?", Tendou said, poking Yuna's forehead. "Oh, um, sorry!", Yuna said, turning the page. "<em>Hmm, still easy to tease. She didn't retaliate when I pulled her closer, so that's good. I wonder if I'm making progress with her. I hope so! Teasing her is so much fun! She's so cute when she flustered. I wish she could see that.</em>", Tendou thought, seeking glances at Yuna while reading the manga.</p><p>     One hour and three volumes of manga later, Ushijima came back to the room. "I am back. What have you two been up to?", he said closing the door behind him. "Hey, what took you so long, Wakatoshi-kun? Me and Yuna-chan were worried you went and died or something.", Tendou said, sitting up from his spot on the bunk. "I decided to stay in the library to ready for a while.", Ushijima said. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Ushijima-san.", Yuna said. Ushijima glared at her from the ground. "Hmm. You should probably go home, it's getting late.", Ushijima said. "Aw, come on, Wakatoshi-kun! What if we kept her here for the night? We could hide this sweet girl away for a whole weekend.~ ", Tendou said, holding onto Yuna yet again. "N-no, Ushijima-san is right.  should be getting home, my mom will get really worried if I'm out late.", Yuna said, climbing down from the top bunk.</p><p>     "Will you text me when you get home, Yuna-chan?", Tendou asked, pouting as Yuna walked out the dorm door. "Yeah, I will. Goodnight you two!", Yuna said. "Goodnight, Yuna-chan!~ ", Tendou said cheerfully. Ushijima remained silent. Yuna made her way out of the dormitory with the eyes of confused boys trailing her and whispering. <em>"I hope they don't think anything dirty happened in that room. Why would they when... it's me walking out of it</em>.", Yuna thought, making her way to the bus stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Love you~😘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuna-chan~ what ya doing?”</p><p>”Studying. Hbu?”</p><p>”Talking you you, silly!”</p><p>”Well, I’m busy rn, so I’ll ttyl”</p><p>”Come one Yuna-chan! You said you’d text me when you got home😢”</p><p>“And I am! I just need to study for a little. Midterms are coming up, you know”</p><p>”I know, but I wanna walk to you for a while, Yuna-chan! Just give me a chance to talk to you for a bit...”</p><p>”Fine. Reel me in, Tendou-san”</p><p>”😊😊😊”</p><p>”Did it hurt when you fell?”</p><p>”...are you using a pickup line on me?”</p><p>”...when you fell from heaven”</p><p>”And yes, yes I am “</p><p>”Uh why?”</p><p>”Cuz I love you ~😘”</p><p>”What?!”</p><p>”I said I love you, Yuna-chan! Are you having trouble reading?”</p><p>”You can’t just say that to someone! Especially not a friend”</p><p>”Why not? It’s not like you’d know what friends do😊”</p><p>”Don’t say that! And you don’t love me”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>”Because you don’t and you can’t”</p><p>” Why can’t I?”</p><p>”Well, friends don’t say they love each other!”</p><p>” You didn’t answer my question”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Why can’t I love you, Yuna?”</p><p>”Well, I guess it’s cuz we’re friends. Friends don’t love their friends”</p><p>”Well then I guess we can’t be friends”</p><p>”What?! Why not?”</p><p>”Because I love you, Yuna-chan, but according to you we can’t be friends if that’s the case.”</p><p>”Well, wait... I just thought that friends only liked each other, not loved.”</p><p>”How about you give me a chance to prove I love you? Go out with me, Yuna-chan!~ ”</p><p>”...”</p><p>”Quit messing with me Tendou-san...”</p><p>” I’m not messing with you, but ok😋”</p><p> </p><p>     Before Yuna could type out another response, she heard her mom calling to her that dinner was ready. “<em>What’s with him? Friends definitely don’t say that to one another. Mai never said that. He probably just being stupid...</em>”,  Yuna thought as she went to go her dinner.</p><p>     After dinner, her process, and her shower were done, Yuna opened her phone again and responded to Tendou’s request.</p><p> </p><p>”If you were to take me out, where would you take me?”</p><p>”Yay, Yuna-chan is considering! How about I take you for a night on the town?”</p><p>”What would we do?”</p><p>”Hmm, maybe a movie?”</p><p>”What would we see?”</p><p>”That new MHA movie is out now. We could see it next weekend~”</p><p>”Okay then. This’ll be your chance to prove that you love me. I doubt it’ll work tho.”</p><p>”What makes you think I don’t love you?😢”</p><p>”Well, no ones really loved me before other than my mom. It’s kinda hard to believe that some guy I met a little while ago would love me”</p><p>”Well, trust me on this one, Yuna-chan! We’ll have the bestest time and you’ll know I love you🥰”</p><p>”Whatever...”</p><p> </p><p>     Yuna closed her phone and realized that her face felt hot. “<em>Dummy. I’ll show him that he can’t have feelings for me. No one can...</em>”, Yuna thought as she settled into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Sorry😅(AN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys. Just wanted to say I’m sorry for not updating the story lately. I’ve been really busy with school lately and hadn’t had any time to tend to it. I’m hoping to get back to it this weekend if possible. Hope you guys are still around by then!😊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>